Changing my life
by PaganChase
Summary: I wasn't expecting him to talk to me, but he was doing it. Part of me didn't want to feel like this when he's around, but other one, just want to drown in him.
1. Prologue

**Hey there! This is my new story _Changing my life._ This IS a****Percabeth** **story, so I hope you enjoy the prologue!**

_Annabeth POV_

_I wasn't expecting him to talk to me, but he was doing it. Part of me didn't want to feel like this when he's around, but other one, just want to drown in him. _

* * *

Senior year's first day. Yeah!

I woke up by my annoying siblings Bobby and Mathew. They are jumping and shouting at me to wake up.

"Annabeth! Get up!" Bobby shouted on my ear.

"You're gonna be late if you don't wake up Anna!"

"Okay guys, I'm awake, see?" I said reaching off my bed.

I walked to the door and held it for them to get out. "Come on guys, I have to get dress."

They went outside and I close the door locking it.

I put on some skinny black jeans, A sea green shirt and my converse. I'm not the girl who wears make up, so I just washed my face and ran downstair to get breakfast.

"Good morning Annabeth." Susan, my stepmom, said From were she was sitting.

"Hi Annabeth." Frederick said Shyly.

I ignored him and grabbed a cookie from the plate.

Frederick is my father. But we don't get along. He was first married to my mom, Athenea. They were a happy couple. But then my father started cheating on her with Susan. I know that Sue didn't knew my mother or I were alive, so I'M not mad at her. But my dad, he doesn't even deserve me calling him by that.

When Frederick told my mom about him and Sue, and that he wanted to get divorced, she left the house.

Next morning a police officer was knocking our door, asking for Athenea's family.

He told us that she went on a car crush, that she was high and drunk and the worst of all, that she... That she was dead.

Her memories came all back, and my eyes started feeling watery.

I ran upstairs so I can brush my teeth and go to school.


	2. Meet my friend

**Hey there! This is the first chapter of my new story _Changing my life. _****I hope you like it and I hope that you enjoy it!**

_Annabeth POV_

When I walked in, I saw everyone shouting and so... Exited. They were talking to their friends, catching up. Telling everyone about their holidays.

I asked for my class schedule and locker number.

I reached my locker.

My password was... 3611. I opened it to put all my stuff in.

When I closed it, someone's face was on the other side.

"Thalia!" I shouted as she pulled me for an embrace.

Thalia Grace's a black haired girl, with a blue wisp. She has an electric blue eye color and you can say she' a little punk style. She always wares black jeans and her " Death to Barbie" shirt. Also she's my best friend since we're 7 years old. We would do everything together, tell everything to each other. When I really trusted her(not that i hadn't trust her before this) , I told her about my family story. About my mom. About everything that happened when I was only 4 years old. She told me she was sorry and that was one of the unusual times I've cried in front of someone.

She also trusted me. I still remember the day she told me **her **story.

_By the time, we were 9, and we were at my place, lying on __the coach, watching 'A walk to remember'. Then Thalia spoke up._

_"Annie (she was the only one I let calling me like that) I know it was hard for you to tell me your story. And that you trusted me enough to tell me about it." She stopped for a minute, then she continued. " I want to do the same. Tell you my story"_

_"Thals, you know you don't have to if you don't want. Don't feel obliged to do it only because I've done it."_

_"But I want to."_

_She took a deep breath before starting._

_"When I was born my mom and dad were very happy. But some moths later, he had to leave the country because of work. He told her he would be back. But the moths passed by and he hadn't return._

_One day there was a knock on the door. And my mother was asking herself who it was. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see my father. She was alone, and scared, so she accepted him back. Everything was going great... Until she got pregnant again, and everything went to hell. They had a boy. Jason Grace. When I was five, I didn't understand what was happening. My father was leaving... But he was taking Jason with him! They left us alone. My mother was so depressed, and now that I'm nine, I know that she gets home high and drunk. I know she's not okay. That she one day maybe is going to die because of this. But she won't listen to me when I try to reason with her. She would just shout to me that it's her life."_

_I was shocked. But I just let her cry and sob in my shoulder._

I was taken out of my thoughts by Thalia shaking her hand in front of my face and calling me by my name.

"Gosh girl, what were you thinking about that I had to call your name at least thirty times!" She asked me while smiling widely.

"Nothing, just the past." I smiled back at her.

"Well so come on! Tell me what were your holidays like? Did yo have fun?! Let me tell you that going to the beach with Jason was so funny! You should come next time!"

If you are asking, Is Jason the Jason you named before? Thalia's brother. Then the answer is, yes. Jason showed up at Thalia's mom and her door when she was 10, so he was 9 years old. From then on, their relationship grew a lot! I've to admit that Jason was cool. We used to hung around a lot years ago. When we entered high school everything changed. Groups started, and we got separated. He went to the popular side. I'm not popular, and I don't think I really want to be.

Well there are some times that I want to...

If only he wasn't popular...

I sighted Thinking of how good it would be to be with him.

Don't even think about it! You know that even if you were popular or he wasn't, that jet black haired boy with the most beautiful pair of sea green eyes would never, ever see you that way. He would never love you, so get it over!

but I can't, I just can't.

At that moment I wasn't expecting what happened to me.

If only I knew...

**Hey there! Well, here you've got Thalia's story. For next chapter I was thinking about doing it from Percy's point of view. Please review and see you guys!**


	3. what about her?

**Hey Guys! This is the second chapter of my new story _Changing my life._ I'm sooo sorry for not updating when I told you, but school and acting classes got me over :) Well, I've decided to write this in Percy's point of view, so ****I hope you like it and I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson :( unfortunately. **

_Percy's POV_

_She is so beautiful_. I thought as she was sitting by one table with Thalia, my cousin.

I kept staring at her.

Why can't I stop staring at her?

'cause she's freaking beautiful, you idiot.

I know bu- wait what? I do not like her!

Yes you do!

No I don-

"Dude stop staring at her, it seems like you're stalking her." Grover knocked me out of my conversation with... Me?

Never mind. I don't know how I managed to do it, but I looked at my friends, Travis and Connor Stoll, Grover Underwood, Ethan Nakamura, Nico di Angelo (my cousin), Charles Beckendorf (Everyone calls his Beckendorf, except from Silena, his girlfriend, who calls him Charlie) and Chris Rodriguez, who were watching me and I blushed. Wait what? I don't blush! What't happening to me!?

"I was not staring at her!" I almost shouted.

"Of corse you were not." Travis mocked.

"Shut up."

"Anyways, who's the next lucky one?"

"Emm... I've got no idea."

"Oh come on! We won't believe that, just tell us!"

"Guys I'm serious, I don't know her name!"

"Okay.. So point her with your finger, or just describe her." Grover told me.

"All right." I pointed at where she was sitting. "See that blond haired girl? Sitting beside my cousin? There she is."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Travis said.

"Er, no... Why?"

" 'cause, thats Malcolm's sister, dude!"

"You know her?" I asked surprised.

"I think we are together in Physics, or was it Maths? Never mine, she's in one of my classes." He answered still thinking of his classes.

"And whats her name? I only know her surname because in class she's never called by something else."

"It was something with 'T'. Theresa, Therese or Tania, Tina..."Connor started answering.

"Annabeth, Connor, Annabeth. With an 'A'." Travis corrected his brother.

"Annabeth. I like that. It's unique." I started thinking of how to call her attention, but I was knocked out of my thoughts by Grover.

"Perce, she's looking at you." I looked up and when our eyes met, I smiled at her.

I think... I've already called her attention.

**Hello! Today I was not feeling good, so I'm not in school! Okay, as I have nothing to do, I'm gonna write another chapter, I've got the ideas, so... Let's write!**


	4. He knows me

**Hi guys! as I told you, heres the new chapter! I hope you like it and I hope that you enjoy it!**

**If you wanna help me with ideas, complain, make questions or suggestions, just message me! :D ENJOY!**

_Annabeth's POV_

"Annie, I think that someone was just staring at you." Thalia pushed my shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking up.

"Yep, he just peered again. Gods Annabeth, he's obviously falling for you!"

"Do I have to repeat myself? What are you talking about!?"

"My cousin, you idiot!"

"You cousin? Thals, he was not staring at me! You know he doesn't even know me!"

"Who knows?"

I looked back to my food thinking about this.

He really was watching me?

No, he couldn't. I mean, why would he? Why me?

Ah, ah, no. Definitely not. I was not the one he was watching, hold on that.

"Annie, your lover's coming to you!" Thalia whispered.

I looked at her and she pointed with her head somewhere behind me.

I turned around, greeted to see Percy walking towards us.

"Hi Thals!" He said to his cousin.

See? He doesn't even know my nam-

"Hello Annabeth, may I take a seat?" He asked with a wide smile.

I was shocked, and don't ask me how I managed to move aside.

He does know me? Since when does he know me? PERCY JACKSON KNOWS ME!

Why am I thinking about this? I do not like him!

Well maybe sometime. When he appears and you see his hair in a mess, or when he smile at you with those dimples and his sea green ey-

"Annabeth!" Thalia shouted.

"What?" I blushed looking down.

Percy cleared his throat.

I looked at him and he smiled at me. "I was asking you, which is your next class."

"Emm" Why did he want to know which is my next class? "I think it's History"

"Great, mine too. Mind if we walk there together?" he asked.

I looked at Thalia, who was smiling at me and making sings at to say "don't be stupid and go!"

"Okay, but I first have to head to my locker, so only if you don't mind com-"

"It's fine with me." He interrupted me.

The bell rang and I stood up, grabbing the rest of my lunch, so I could throw it away.

"Here" Percy took my trash and throw it away together with his.

I muttered a thanks and we headed to my locker. Good thing that his was right beside mine.

I took out my History things and closed it.

"Have you got everything?" He asked as he closed his locker.

I nodded and we walked to our class.

"And, where did you go for your holidays?" He asked ending the silence.

"Well, I've been in San Francisco all summer long. What 'bout you?"

"I went to Mustique with my father for a while. Then back here and I've been in New York with my mom."

We arrived at our class, and he held the door open for me. I walked in and all the gazes were on us.

We sat down at some place on the back, and just then Rachael and her group entered the class.

She saw Percy and smiled, but then she saw me next to him and that soft smile faded.

Mr. Brunner entered the classroom and told us to open the book on the page sixty three and start searching for information.

"Well class, I'm going to assign you a partner to work with for the project-" every girl of the class started asking Percy to be their Partner. Mr. Brunner higher his voice." BUT I'M GOING TO CHOOSE THEM!"

They shut down but started groaning.

Mr. Brunner started calling names. He was still calling names and mine hadn't appeared yet.

"Ms. Chase and-" He finally said My name!"...Mr. Jackson." Groans started. I sighted. Percy just chuckled and approached me tilting his seat.

"Seems like you're not gonna get rid of me so easy" He whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Sound like not." I smirked at him.

**Maybe I'm gonna write another chapter. I don't know, but I feel like it, sooo...**

**okay, hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews and thanks to henrie locker for the tip. I'm gonna take it into account ;)**


End file.
